The Impossible
by Santiv
Summary: In an attempt to run away from his past, Roman runs away to Japan. Attending Kuoh Academy, he will find more about himself and his heritage then he ever thought of before. OC turns OP somewhat quickly.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Black was what I woke up to. The feeling of desperation and fear filled my body for the umpteenth time since that day. It was my worst nightmare, amplified tenfold.

It started with my immediate family. I had to witness my mother and step-father be killed. I couldn't close my eyes, they were forced open. I had been tied to a chair, restrained so that no muscle in my body could move in any way useful. I asked them why so many times, but they just stood there. Then one of them dialed 911. I told them the address and to come quick. The murderers, three or four of them, left through the back door without ever leaving a trace they were there, except the corpses of my mom and step-dad.

Then it was my father. Shot through the eyes while I was at school, nearly a week after my mother had died. Then my grandparents. It seemed as if I had been cursed, not being able to find a home without my blood relatives being killed. Almost everybody blamed me. There were a few, such as my cousin, that didn't think that I wished any of this. After losing so much, I decided to run away. The amount of money that I was given because of the deaths was surprisingly large. I decided to try to get as far away, culturally and physically, as I possibly could from the town of horrors, as I called it.

A good friend told me to go to Japan. I decided 'eh, why the hell not. I'm not Japanese, so no more of my relatives could be killed.' I was searching for a school when I came across Kuoh Academy, and had a good feeling about it. I arrived the day before school started, so I could get my uniforms and unpack everything before school started. I shut my eyes and let the darkness take hold of me. Off I went into the land of shadow.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Adam, when the hell did you get here?"

"About the same time as you," He replied without skipping a beat, "Maybe a little bit earlier." I didn't think that anybody would follow me to Japan, let alone Adam.

"Did your parents approve of this?" I asked, hoping he said yes. I would be in deep shit if not.

"Yes. Where do you think I got the money to get here?" Well, at least there won't be any police questioning for a while.

"True, true. I assume that you are going to Kuoh Academy, as well?" I asked.

"No shit, Sherlock. I couldn't let my bud go to Japan without a friend to rely on," he replied. Aww, how sweet of him. "Do me a favor and hand me my pills. I'm gonna need them in the morning." Adam has some sort of mental issue, maybe ADD, I don't know, but he takes prescription speed to calm him down. He is worse than I am without them.

"Heads," I said as I threw the bottle over to Adam. "So how's this gonna work? Did your parents do some negotiations to give us a two bedroom flat, or do we each get our own?"

"I think they gave us the two bedroom flat." Damn it, I'm gonna need to move all my stuff out of this apartment and go to a different one. "By the way, what's the time?"

"Let me see…" I checked my phone "Shit, it's almost seven at night!" Well, time to hurry up in repacking.

"Dude, why you freaking out? We have all night." I want to get as much sleep as possible for the first night in Japan.

"I'd rather not be tired all day tomorrow. I was hoping to explore the city after school." I packed my stuff back and brought it all to my actual room, then unpacked it and went to bed.

-The next morning-

I woke up feeling like I had just sprinted a mile. My mind was racing, and I had to get something to drink. While getting up, I had noticed that Adam was in my bed. "What's wrong honey?" He asked half caring, half seductive.

"Nothing Adam. Once I get a girlfriend, no sneaking in for a surprise threesome," I said in a somewhat harsh tone. The alarm rang. "Well, get up. Your two second nap is now over. Get out of my bed and get changed in YOUR room!" I said as I carried him bridal style out of my room and slammed the door shut. I really need to invest in a lock, I thought to myself as I took a shower and got changed.

As I walked out of my room, I could smell bacon and eggs being made. "Make any for me, sweat cheeks?" I asked, hoping he did.

"If you weren't blind you would already see that I already made yours. Eat up and then clean up." I gladly sat down and gulped down my food. (I should explain now that Adam and I are not gay, but act it for the hell of it. We never take it too far, but farther than anybody else in our group of friends. We have two rules: No kissing each-other, and no skin contact below the waist.) "Now that you're finished eating, you can clean up," Adam told me. "Whoever doesn't cook has to clean up."

"When did you stock the fridge?" I asked.

"Last night, right after you passed out on your bed. I thought it might be better if you ate something familiar than what they serve here." Adam said. I cleaned the pan and spatula while he was eating. We then started our walk to school about half an hour before school.

"So, what do you think we'll find at this new school?" I asked.

"Hopefully some hot girls, maybe even some crazies," Adam said while wild grin appeared on his face.

"Well, I think that we won't have a problem finding some hot girls. It was turned into a co-ed school just a few years ago. Before that, it was an all-girls school. And I swear I'll kill you if you try to stick your dick in crazy within the first month. Please, for god's sake, if you do, use your own bed. I don't wanna wake up to you to doing it in my bed. Remember the last time?"

"I don't want a repeat of THAT again. She split as soon as you woke up, and didn't even say goodbye. After that, she never spoke to either of us." He said as he hung his head down in shame.

"Remember the campfire rule: always leave the girl in the same shape or better when you leave her. I hope that it taught you that valuable lesson."

"Don't get me wrong: it did," Adam replied, "As well as another valuable lesson."

"Oh?" I inquired. "I'll probably regret asking this, but what was the other lesson?"

"Try for one night stands first." He gleefully replied. The grin reappeared.

"I knew I was gonna regret it," I sighed in defeat. "Isn't the entire point of getting a girlfriend trying to seduce her with your love, and not your dick? Never mind, I don't want to know."

As we were walking through the gates, Adam's mouth dropped to the floor. "Two hot babes at ten o'clock." I see why his jaw dropped to the floor. They both had a great figure, the black haired Japanese girl with a slightly bigger bust than the European red-head. The Jap had her hair up in a pony tail that extended to her feet. The red-head had her hair down, and was long enough to go just below her ass.

"Ho-ly-shit" I whispered under my breath.

"Hi!" the red-head said to us. Adam and I got our act together and walked toward them. "Why are you two here so early? Class doesn't start for another 15 minutes." Damn she was hot, but the Jap was better.

I couldn't speak, so Adam spoke for me: "We didn't know how long it was going to take to walk to school, so we left half an hour before school started." Adam said with a cool face. "Now your turn: why are you two here?"

"We wanted to explore the campus, as it underwent some renovations over the summer," The Jap said. "Since we have some time, let's explore together" The two of us nodded. "Well, let's get a move on. My name is Akeno, and my friend's is Rias." Well, that's a unique name.

"My name is Roman, and the lanky one over here is Adam. Nice to meet you both."

"Likewise," Akeno replied. How does she speak such perfect English? I can't hear a single sign of a Japanese accent. A small, almost sadistic smile grew on her pretty face. "What's on your mind, Roman?"

"Oh, nothing. Just looking around. It's such a big school!" I said, trying to get off the topic.

Adam, leaning close, asked "Is it about what happened?"

"No," I said with cold expression.

"What are you two talking about?" Akeno asked in a rather playful voice.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said with disdain in my voice. Shivers were sent up my spine when I saw the image of my dad being loaded up into the ambulance. A tear ran down my face. My face grew red as I tried to hold back tears. I succeeded. The first bell rang. "I think we should head to class now. It's been nice talking to the both of you." I cleared up as I entered the classroom. The day had started, and I tried to learn, even with my poor knowledge of Japanese script. "Damn my incompetence," I muttered under my breath during my second class.

A few of the girls noticed my singing during third period, and told me to skip my next class, ancient Japanese, and go to the music room. I complied, and was surprised to see Adam in the class. It was before the teacher entered the room, so he walked over to me, and embraced me. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked in a whisper while hugging me.

"Yea, I'll be good." He patted me on the back. The teacher walked in and told us to sit down. At the end of the introduction, he asked us one by one what we could do musically. When he asked me, I replied "I can rap and play the drums." He asked what rap was, I told him that it was like singing, but with much less emphasis on the tone of the words, but instead on the rhythm told by the beat. After that, he told us all to get into groups of two or three and perform a song today during lunch.

"It could be anywhere on the school grounds," he said, "as long as you have an audience. It's important to be able to do perform in front of people, as it raises confidence."

Of course, Adam had something to say about it. "What if we already have a lot of confidence?" Here we go…

"It's a grade. If you don't do it, you get a 0 as a quiz grade," he grimaced. "Be sure to make the song school appropriate!" he yelled to all of us just before the bell rang.

"Well, this is bound to be fun. Which song do you want to do, Roman?" Adam asked.

"I do have one song in mind"

"Oh? And what song would that be?"

"Rain." I knew that it would make me cry, but I wanted to do it from the heart.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Grab a guitar. I'll grab your lunch. Meet me at that somewhat low oak." I had a feeling that I would regret this.

"Actually, I'll grab my laptop and speakers. I use those to make the instrumental."

"Still, grab the guitar. I want to play."

"Alright, fine. We better be getting a damn good grade from this." He muttered the last part under his breath, but I heard it nonetheless.

We met at the low oak about ten minutes later. We ate the lunch Adam packed us. After, he brought up the file and I started playing. I closed my eyes as Adam started to sing.

_I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain  
The simple things and subtleties they always stay the same  
I don't mind, that I don't mind, no, I don't mind the rain  
Like a widow's heart  
We fall apart  
But never fade away (fade away)_

Told like a child do you know where I came from?  
No I don't, but I'm singing all the same songs  
I'm alone, and you're looking for your anyone  
Does it hurt just to know that it's all gone?  
I can feel the pain in the words that you say  
Hidden in the letters that were written to no name  
Let me be the hands that you hold to your face  
Cause I'd give it all up if I could take it away  
Buried in red, white, and a side of some blue  
Some will die too late, and somebody too soon  
If he could come back, we'll see what it cost him  
We had to lose it all, just to know that we lost one  
Hi, I am just a shape in the shadow of greats  
Hi, I am just a voice in the choir of saints  
Oh, all the souls that nobody could save  
And just like a light, we faded away

I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain  
The simple things and subtleties they always stay the same  
I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain  
Like a widow's heart  
We fall apart  
But never fade away (fade away)

Fade away, as I fade away, away, away

If I could take it all back  
Before the flags were forced to wave at half mast  
That was long before my heart became black  
There's no way to make it change or go back  
You know that some of us grow old, with no home  
Some of us die in a cold house, with no hope  
Still surrounded by the people you don't know, so don't go  
Cause once it's over the time fades your photo  
How many goodbyes can fit in a lifetime?  
How many good lies can make it seem alright?  
What do you see when you look into my eyes?  
Or in the sky right before you say goodnight?  
I could be the son that stands beside of your bed  
And I could be the voice right inside of your head  
I could say goodbye and you know where I went  
I just wrote a letter that'll never be sent

I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain  
The simple things and subtleties they always stay the same  
I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain  
Like a widow's heart  
We fall apart  
But never fade away (fade away)

Fade away, as I fade away, away, away  
As I fade away, away, away  
As I fade away (fade away)  
As I fade away

As I opened my eyes, a round of applause broke out in the crowd of about two hundred kids. "Damn," I whispered, "That drew a big crowd."

"You're tellin' me," Adam replied."Hot damn. I suggest that you get that guitar packed ASAP."

"And why is that?" Adam pointed to the large amount of girls that wanted me and the equally large amount of guys that now wanted to kill me because of the large amount of girls. I packed the guitar and pick then put the case on my back. "_BIEC!_"i I yelled. I saw scaffolding still next to the wall on the other side of the front door. I took my chance and bolted past all of the students either trying to get into my pants or trying to kill me. I noticed an archway connecting to a building right next to the scaffolding. I vaulted over the rail onto the archway and onto the building. I noticed that there was an open window, and took the opportunity to disappear. I jumped from the building and grabbed onto the edge of the scaffolding. I proceeded to lift myself up and enter the window. It was the Student Council office. The president noticed me.

"Why did you just jump in through that window?" she asked. Another Jap that could speak perfect English. Was there an English speaking coalition in this school that eliminated accents?

"Look, just hide me in here until the lunch bell and I'll explain everything." I was really hoping she wouldn't give me away.

"Fine, but you will have to tell me EVERYTHING once the bell rings." Well, that solves one problem, and at the same time, causes another. Hope I can explain it fast.

About ten minutes passed and the bell rang. "So what's this about?"

"I had to sing during lunch – music class orders – and when me and my bud were done, about two hundred kids started chasing me. So I saw the open window and jumped from that building," I pointed towards the building below us, "And here I am."

"Alright, head to class. But please don't do this again," she begged.

"No problem. Thanks for the help!" I yelled down the hallway as I tried to not be late to my next class.

When school ended, I met up with Adam outside the gate. "You good?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's scope out the area first, and then we can go someplace to eat."

After a couple of hours walking around the city, we found a hibachi and decided to go there. When the hearty meal was done, we went to a nearby park where we could loiter until night. Waiting for us at the park was a girl about out are wearing a very strange outfit. She had black gloves running up her arm and almost touching her black spaulders; a thin, almost leather-like black band around her very sizable bust with a much thicker belt directly under them; a bikini bottom with the left side being split into three strings attached to a thicker strip on the right; thigh-high socks; and did I forget to mention she had black angel wings?

"Well it looks like you two showed up just in time," she said. "Now, do me a favor and die!" She held up her hand and made what appeared to be a spear of light. She then proceeded to throw it at Adam. It hit him in the shoulder. Before I could say anything, she threw another one to finish him off. This time, it hit him in the stomach.

"ADAM!" I yelled for him, trying to keep him from passing out. "Stay with me man! Stay with me!" I screamed to him, to no avail. The life was bleeding out of him as quickly as his blood was. I felt his breathing slow to a stop. Same with his heartbeat. I put the body down and closed his eyes. I stood up and faced the bitch that had just killed my best friend.

"What are you going to do, crybaby? Are you going to just sit there and watch as your friend dies, or are you going to do something about it?" She asked as she formed another spear of light. "Well, what are you going to do?" she threw it at me. It disappeared and left a gaping hole in my chest. I still stood. "What?! How can you still stand?"

"It's simple: you killed my friend." Tears started to roll down my face. "A devil my cry, but they come at a cost. And I'm going to receive my payment. Fus Ro fucking Dah." As I said that, the bitch was blown backwards about 50 feet. She came back and threw another spear at me. I waved it away.

"YOU INSULENT LITTLE CHILD!" She screamed at me as she threw a volley of spears at me. Again, and again. All to no avail.

"Are you done yet?" I asked. She growled at my question. "Good. Now **Burn.**" I snapped my fingers and she was engulfed with flames. As the flames stopped, I passed out from the blood loss. "Goodbye Cruel world"

A familiar voice ringed in my head: "Not yet. You still have things to do." Anything else after that, I don't remember.

i Biec – Polish for run


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ugh. Where am I?" It hurt to open my eyes, but I needed to know where I am. I see Adam to the right of me, with arms and red hair behind him. I had a feeling he did it again, but I was quickly proven wrong by the arms wrapped around myself. I turned my head to my left, and saw Akeno's beautiful face very close to mine. I now noticed that she was pressing her breasts against my back. To be honest, it felt kinda good.

"Ara, ara. Somebody finally decided to wake up." Akeno widened her smile slightly, and I turned to hug her. It brought comfort to me, even if she was almost a complete stranger. I felt no malice from her, but instead a playful tease right around the corner.

"Why are you two here? I can understand Adam," I looked towards him with contempt, and I was mentally telling him to get up. He ignored it and just slept. Eh, whatever. Rias lifted herself up, revealing her naked breasts. Talk about bazonkas.

"I wasn't sure how you two accepted so few pieces at first, but then I realized that you two were still gravely injured. So we brought you two to the bedroom to heal you. Healing magic works best when the people are nude. Both of you refused to be in the same bed without underwear, so we just left them on. I can't have my new servants dieing on me." Did she just say 'servants'?

"Hold up, your servants? What did Adam do this time?"

"You both died, and had potential. So I took you as my servants as payment for resurrecting you." This makes sense. I did remember an incredible amount of pain by getting hit with that light spear. This made me notice that there were now eight rings on my hand. Just what the hell happened last night.

"Because you are now Buchō's servant, you also are automatically a part of the Occult Research Club. I'll send Yūto to get you after school. We meet in the old school building everyday." Wait, did she just say Yūto, as in Yūto Kiba, the Prince Charming of Kuoh Academy? Damn, I never thought he'd be with Gremory.

"Oh, look, Queen Sheba decided to wake up."

"Shuddup, Goldmember." He looked above him to see Rias. "Hello, Beautiful." Deciding to go in for the kill, Adam kissed Rias on the lips. Her eyes widened in shock, but closed her eyes and began to hold his face. When they broke apart from their seemingly never ending kiss, a line of saliva dripped between their mouths. I looked behind me and saw Akeno blushing, and badly at that. It looked as if she had just taken a shower with boiling hot water.

"Ara, ara. He made that fast. Maybe we should follow their lead?" I guess she looks up to Rias.

"During break today: I need to get ready for school right now. So shouldn't you two." I looked at Rias, then Adam. "Sheba, get back to your room. You have it for a reason."

"Why do you call each other those names?" Should I tell them now or later? Such hard decisions.

"Tell them now, so they won't bug us about it later." Get to the point faster, why dontcha? He left my room to go take a shower in his room.

"The two of us used to play four way chess often, but that has died down since we no longer have two others to play with. There are four colors: White, Black, Gold, and Silver. Since we are both racist assholes, we assigned races to the four colors, as well as different names for the kings. The Gold are the Dutch, ruled by Goldmember from the "Austin Powers" movie series. The Black are the Ugandans, ruled by Queen Sheba. The Black also have a special property: the King and Queen pieces switch roles, so the King acts like the Queen and vice versa. The White are the Brits and are ruled by Whitey Bulger. Finally, the Silver are the Japs who are ruled by Shiro Tagachi."

"Ara, ara. You two are real jokesters, aren't you?" I swear Akeno was a sadist; that smile gives it away.

"Adam, make breakfast. I'll make us lunch," I yell across the building to him. I turn to Akeno and Rias. "Would you two be interested in lunch?"

"We would gladly have some. Do you need any help?" She must really like her servants to help out in making lunch.

"What do you want?" I ask, turning on the hot water in the shower.

"A regular bento would be fine." I was going to make sandwiches today, but whatever. I bought the boxes just incase we were in the mood for bentos.

"There's white rice in the cupboard, top shelf. We don't have a rice cooker yet, so you'll need to use a pot to make it. Do you mind?" I hope she says no, so that I can get a taste at her cooking.

"No, I don't mind at all. Would you care if I packed the bentos myself?" YES! She knows her way to a man's heart. I severely hope that she doesn't cook like Himeji from Baka and Test. Just thinking about it makes my spine shiver.

"Go right ahead." I needed to get changed and pack my bag before I went into the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen, I saw Rias in her school uniform cleaning up the area she was cooking in. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out. I felt Adam catch me as I fell. I saw the image of a douche with an arrogant grin holding one arm to my neck, another holding up a ball of flame. Then I saw blood, like the color of Rias' hair. My vision came back, and Adam was still holding me. I move closer to his ear, and tell him to take Rias within the next week. I knew it had something to do with that asshole I saw, and didn't want to take any chances. "Take her within the next week. Something bad will happen if you don't and she will be able to chose her own. Since you've taken an interest in Rias, I should warn you." He nodded and helped me up. Akeno came over to me and hugged me. I needed it, and so did she. She backed up a little, arms still around me. "Meet me on the roof during break."

"Ara, ara. Is this your version of a first date?"

"No, I got something else planned for that." I really did, I just didn't want to tell her.

We all left as soon as I was done eating. Rias latched onto Adam's arm, Akeno taking notes from her master and practicing them on me. Not that I minded her, but the stares I was getting once we got to school. It seemed that everybody was either full of envy, either lustful or jealous. I felt something strange coming from the crowd, seeing the one boy from the Student Council trying to break up the crowd. I could feel that he was a devil. So I guess that the entire Student Council is much like the Occult Research Club, being a ploy to cover for Kaichō's peerage. Whatever, I'll have to deal with being in the dark for now.

Akeno de-latched herself from my arm, and kissed me on the cheek before saying goodbye. Damn, I can't believe I snagged her. **(Of course she did, you house a dragon inside of you for Christ's sake!)** Who the hell was that? I looked around to see who was calling me, but it was fruitless. **(Are you blind? Or just don't pay attention? Look at your hands, you idiot!)** The rings were talking to me? Was I dreaming? **(No, you are not dreaming. In fact, very much awake. I am, or was, the Guardian of Hell before those fucking dogs took my place. I am Thanatos, Dragon of the Dead and the hypothetical bird in a cage.)** What do the rings have to do with you? And weren't you a Greek God, not a dragon? **(To answer your second question, certain… details get lost in translation and word of mouth. And those rings you possess are all a part of this thing called a Sacred Gear, and a very special one at that. You see, before God died-)** Wait, God is dead? Like that guy that acted like he was on his period throughout the Old Testament **(HAHAHAHAHA! Out of all my hosts, never have I heard that joke before! But yes, he is dead. The archangel Michael now is doing a good job of playing God. However, going back to your original question - these things give humans powers that they could never dream of having. Certain ones are more common than others. There are 13 ultra-rare, ones however. They have the power to kill Gods and Satans alike. They are called the Longinus Gears, and again, are uber rare. This, however, is the rarest of the rare.)** I was really that lucky? **(Kid, it's like you hit the top jackpot about 20 times.)** Hot Damn. **(Have you ever read the bible?)** Yeah, I went to Catholic school, so they forced it down our throats. **(The Book of Revelations, have you ever heard of it?)** Yeah. What's that have to do with this? **(Well, there is one sacred gear that has the ability of the Seven Seals. Once the user has mastered the Sacred Gear, he has the ability to obliterate planets.)** Let me guess, I have that Sacred Gear? **(You're smarter than you look, kid. Anyway, yes, it is your Sacred Gear: The Seven Seals. I would not recommend that you tell anybody of our little conversation, for our security.)** Alright. How do I go about unleashing these seals? **(You're not going to like this, but the Seven Seals works off emotions. And the moment your emotions boil over is when one seal is broken. However, once that seal is broken, you can break the seal at will, and can isolate that power.)** Just wonderful. And I thought being a girl didn't have any perks if you were average looking. **(Nice one kid. Anyway, pay attention. I'm out.)** Talk about informative. I manage to get through all of my classes without making a scene. As soon as break starts, I head up to the roof.

Akeno is already there, waiting for me. She moves toward me and kisses me on the lips. I back her up into the bench, where I break off the kiss to sit down. "Ara, ara." She pushes me down and forces her tongue into my mouth. I let her play for a bit, then I move. After I get my territory back, Akeno's tongue never left her mouth. When she'd have enough, she broke away and licked her lips. Damn, she was sexy. "How about we do the same thing tomorrow, same time and place?"

"With pleasure." The two of us went back inside the school building to get lunch and eat. When classes started again, we split up until the day was over. After school, Kiba come to pick Adam and I up.

"But why are you hanging out with them Kiba? Why can't I be a part of your club?" All of the girls were oozing jealousy at Kiba talking to us, but he ignored it.

"Rias told me to bring you two to the old school house. Follow me, please." So regal, but thats why they call him the 'Prince of Kuoh'. All of the girls were into him, save for a rare few. He lead us through the woods, and into the old school building. On the second floor, there was a pair of doors with the sign "Occult Research Club" above it. He opened the doors, and we all walked in. I noticed two couches with a coffee table in the middle of them. A magic circle was drawn in the corner of the room, with what I assumed Rias' desk to be next to it. On one of the couches, a small girl with silver hair with a cat hairpin was eating what seemed to be cake. Across from her, Akeno was sitting down, drinking tea.

"Welcome, both of you. Buchō's in the shower, so you'll have to wait. In the meantime, why don't we introduce ourselves?" Akeno looked at Kiba, telling him to introduce himself with her eyes.

"My name is Yūto Kiba." He smiled at both of us.

"... Hi, I'm Tōjō Koneko." She barely looked at us, still eating her cake.

"Now that you two know the rest of the club, time to introduce yourselves."

"I'm Roman Kratochvil, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Adam Lavene." They all looked at him with a shocked look, save for Akeno, who had the same smile she always had.

"He's not the singer from Maroon 5, don't worry. If he was, we wouldn't be living in such a small apartment." The two in shock calmed down. "Although, he is a musician." Rias walked out of the small room.

"This is the Occult Research Club, but that's just a ploy for my peerage. See, we're all devils." All of a sudden, batlike wings popped out of their backs. Adam was shocked to see this, being a Christian all of his life. "And so aren't the two of you." A pair of wings then appeared on his back, while two pairs formed on mine. Now the rest of them looked at me with shock.

"Ara, ara. Rias, you really do know how to pick them don't you?" Even Akeno had gotten wide-eyed at my wings.

"So, care to explain?" I ask. I am so confused right now. Rias appeared out of a room fully dressed.

"Well, normally, the power of a devil is represented by the pairs of wings on their backs. Normally, you'd start out with only a single pair, but it seems that you are a mid-class devil from the start." Sona suddenly walked into the clubroom. When she saw me, she had fallen to one knee.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Master Abaddon, but I need to speak to Rias alone." Wait, what did she just call me? Master Abaddon? What the hell's up with that? Immediately the rest of the people in the room dropped to one knee, save for Adam, who was still in shock.

"What the hell is up with all of you? I'm not some noble, so why are you all bowing to me?" I needed some answers. "And stop kneeling, it's making me uncomfortable." They all got up.

"Not to disappoint, but you are a noble. You are the final heir to the Abaddon clan." How the hell did I become a noble, let alone the final heir to a clan?

"Please, explain how I, raised a Catholic, am the heir to a devil clan?"

"Well, we wouldn't know. We had thought that the clan had been entirely killed off during the Great War. I guess we thought wrong," Rias explained.

"I take it you're not referring to World War 1?" I asked

"No, we are talking about a war that happened many centuries ago between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. It was devastating on all three sides, with all of the factions losing countless members. All four of the first satans were killed, and the 72 pillars of the devils, which were the biggest clans, were just about cut in half, mainly because of how few members they had. Unfortunately, your family was entirely wiped out. Your father escaped to the human world, because his body was never found. It seems, however, that a succubus possessed your mother and gave birth to you as a pure blood devil. Seems interesting that you still have a sacred gear, because only humans and human hybrids are able to have them." I could barely hold back the tears as I jumped out of the window and flew deep into the forest. I found a cave and cried myself to sleep, remembering those days and weeks that my entire family was killed. I was tortured by every single death, being the first to see the dead or seeing it happen.

A strange man wearing a brown trench coat, gloves, and a black fedora found me asleep in the cave. I woke up to him kicking me in the chest. I opened my eyes. "I see that you are alive. And I can guess that you are a stray, with your master not being here at all. So there is no reason why I should not kill you." He threw a spear of light at me, and I dodged it. I was filled to the brim with hatred, sadness, and malice. One of my rings turned into a pair of daggers.

"Worthy is the Lamb, who was slain, to receive power and wealth and wisdom and strength and honor and glory and praise." My eyes were filled with darkness, and a wicked grin grew from ear to ear. "Come, and you shall be rewarded. Ask, and you shall receive. Steal, and you shall be punished." I looked up and saw the fear in his eyes. He stepped back as I stood. "Blessed are the merciful, for those are the ones that will be shown mercy."

[COME!] My rings yelled. On both of my daggers, a violet gem appeared in the empty space closest to the hilt, and glowed brightly. I pushed off the wall and flew to the man who's fear overcame him. I had slashed him the chest first, then stabbed him. "I will spare you, but you will become my servant. You will share with me everything you know and why you tried to kill me twice. If you run, you will die. Understood?" He nodded, with desperation and happiness filling his face. I pulled out the blade and the wound closed instantly. "What is your name?"

"Donahseek," he replied.

"What are you planning?"

"Were tasked by Azazel to watch you and your friend, but were given orders to kill the two of you."

"Who is this Azazel? Was he the one who told you to kill me and my friend?"

"Azazel is our head leader, and no, he didn't want you two killed, only observed."

"Then who ordered the attack?"

"... Kokabiel." Well, that takes care of that situation. Now to fix it.

"You have two jobs: The first is to talk to Azazel and tell him about the traitor. Get all of your comrades away from this area. Convince them into trying not to kill anybody else - I don't care what you have to do, just make sure nobody else is harmed. Got it?" He nodded, still with some fear in his eyes. "Your other job is to find out where this 'Kokabiel' is. If he is being a nuisance to Azazel, I need to dispose of him. There is no reason for him to cause more trouble than he needs to. Understood?" He nodded again. "Good. Now get going. Report back to me when you have finished both of those jobs."

"But sir, what if i can't convince my comrades into stopping?" He has a good point.

"Then let me know. There is no reason for any person, human or otherwise, to be treating another badly. If you don't tell me anything, I will hunt you and kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, then I will be on my way." With that, he left. I walked back into my cave and passed out. **[Smart move kid, you seem to impress me every day. Now get some sleep, dumbass.]** With that, I blacked out.

I awoke the next morning with a familiar feeling of being used as a body pillow. I turned around and hugged Akeno back. As I did, a calmness came over me. This was home, for now. It wasn't my house, but that didn't matter. I felt like I belonged there, a feeling I longed for and dreaded at the same time. I never wanted what happened in the little town of horrors to happen again. At the thought, I started shedding tears again. I pulled Akeno closer to me. "There, there, its going to be alright."

* * *

**So what did you think about how it's going? Should Roman get his pieces along with Asia, or should he stay a part of Rias' peerage? Also, should the rest of the fallen in league with Kokabiel (Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mitelt) die, or be spared? Leave your answers in the comments! Also, the stories will be posted every weekend, either on saturday or sunday, depending on how much time I have to write. Later!**


End file.
